<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cactus Flower Garden by imaginefishes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24436957">Cactus Flower Garden</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginefishes/pseuds/imaginefishes'>imaginefishes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breathplay, F/M, Gender-Neutral Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Touching, Under-negotiated Kink, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:48:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24436957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginefishes/pseuds/imaginefishes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't slack on the job!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cactus Flower Garden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been hours since you arrived in the forest for the stakeout, but there was no sign of the flower thief— not even a single breeze swept across the land. You’d think some wild animals might just accidentally stumble across the clearing, but there was nothing. Nothing but the trees and the grass, just you, Beel, and Asmo staring at that damned flower patch, bored out of your minds.</p><p>“Alright!” Asmo exclaimed abruptly, momentarily startling you and Beel. “I can’t take this anymore- I’m going to take a nap.” He stood up, climbing into the tent, zipping up the mesh entryway and calling out behind him, “You two better not disturb my beauty sleep!”</p><p>Now that Asmo had disturbed the silence, the haze of boredom lifted ever so marginally from your mind. You turned to Beelzebub, stifling a yawn. “Aren’t you going too, Beel?”</p><p>He shook his head. “No, I’m fine. You go ahead and get some sleep.”</p><p>“I want to sleep with you.”</p><p>The impact of those words only hit you only once they left your mouth, and you looked off to the side, feeling your face heat up before you tentatively raised your eyes to meet Beel’s own, not sure what to expect of his reaction. To your surprise, he simply stared at the ground by his side, face also flushed red, hands wrought together as he rubbed the back of one hand with the other.</p><p>“MC, you probably think I only think about cheeseburgers, and you’d be right. That doesn’t mean you can tempt me.” He paused, stammering out the next sentence. “D-Don’t, or you’ll regret it.”</p><p>The weak warning couldn’t curb your escalating thirst, and you swallowed, looking up at Beel with a playful smile on your face. Your heart thudded faster as you leaned forwards onto your hands, feeling the throb in your fingertips intensify as the adrenaline took over you. “And…” You drawled, drawing out the word as you lay a single finger on his chest, voice taking on an unexpectedly sultry tone. “What if I did? What would you do?”</p><p>The question hung in the air as you watched Beel turn a brighter shade of red. There was no going back from here— you took a deep breath, heart thumping, giddy from the excitement, staring up at the large demon in front of you and probing into the iridescent depths of his eyes, searching for permission. Though he didn’t meet your gaze, he moved his arms away to expose his chest, as if to say “I’m all yours”. That was all you needed to continue, resting a hand on his chest, lightly squeezing his pec as you climbed into his lap.</p><p>You watched him, taking note of how his eyes still shied away from yours, and began stroking his skin, feather-light touches that soon caused him to relax into your hands, massaging the firm muscles in his back and shoulders as the creases on his face melted away. He twitched his head towards you, locking eyes with you at last.</p><p>Your hand remained on his chest, taking in the way its gradual rise and fall despite his fluttering heart beating beneath it. You shifted your hand beneath his shirt to caress his skin, bridging the gap to kiss him tenderly, lips brushing against each other to tentatively meet before you pulled away, eyes expressing a desire to take things further.</p><p>A dusky red blush covered Beel’s cheeks and he fidgeted, lips parting and closing again as if he was contemplating what to say. You caressed his back, giving him the time to think. After a few moments, he spoke, “Let’s- let’s do this a little further from the tent. I’d hate to wake Asmo.” He shuddered, an unusual sight to witness on his sizeable frame. You’d tease him about it but unfortunately, you knew all too well what Asmo was like.</p><p>The two of you stood up and he led you away, hand in hand. Beelzebub dwarfed you when the two of you walked, his hand easily encapsulating your own as he trailed you along to a spot far enough to not disturb Asmo but ensuring that the flower patch was still in your line of sight— not that it’d matter anyway when the both of you had your eyes on each other.</p><p>He wrapped his arm around your waist, pulling you into another kiss, a light peck on your lips. You smiled into the sensation, tugging him closer. However, he tripped on a stone, accidentally lunging forwards and pushing you down onto the (thankfully) soft grass of the forest floor. Immediately he sat up straight, a sheepish grin on his face, hand rubbing the back of his head. You giggled. You had to admit, he was incredibly adorable for a demon. Unperturbed, you crawled towards him, smiling as you straddled him, sitting yourself down in his lap.</p><p>Shyly, he smiled, his hands enveloping your waist as you leaned in to worship his torso with gentle touches, tracing along each dip in his abs. “You’re so jacked…” You murmured, admiring the way his chest flexed behind the thin fabric of his T-shirt when you ran your hand across it. God, you just wished you could take a bite of that, but for now, you’d do with just touching. “Aren’t you hot? I think you should take off your jacket,” you commented, callously rubbing across his hardening nipple.</p><p>He groaned, quickly shedding the outer layer and returning his hands onto your hips, looking at you deeply with lidded eyes, desire evident in his irises. You smiled, hands moving on to caress his biceps, eyes drinking in the image of his muscle straining against the fabric of his sleeve. God, he was gorgeous. You let your hand drift up to his neck, tugging firmly at the black rope choker. His cheeks tinted crimson and he gnawed his lip, lowering his gaze as he let out a low ‘mm’ fall from his lips.</p><p>You smirked, leaning in further to rest your hand on his neck. “You like that?” You said,  voice lilting in a singsong manner.</p><p>He bobbed his head downwards, pulling you in closer to sit onto a very prominent bulge in his pants. “Let me know if you want to stop,” you said, slowly squeezing his neck, cautious not to start off too intensely. Your hand tightened and loosened according to his reactions, and as you snaked your hand down to loosen his belt, you squeezed tighter, causing him to cough. His hands tightened on your hips, and immediately you alleviated the pressure off of him, withdrawing your hands.</p><p>“Sorry, was that too much?”</p><p>He wheezed, inhaling sharply. “Y-yeah. Sorry, it’s actually…” He trailed off, mumbling the last few words.</p><p>“Beel, I can’t hear you.”</p><p>“It’s my first time,” he said, voice dropping softly with each word, hands lifting off of your hips to hover in the air.</p><p>Taken aback, you sat, stunned as you considered your next options. You’d never expect a millenniums-old demon to be a virgin. This newfound information really threw a wrench into your plans. You gnawed on your lip, staring at the giant behemoth in front of you, usually an imposing sight to view, now reduced to an anxious mess.</p><p>Instantly, you lay a gentle hand on his cheek, hoping to calm his nerves. “Hey, it’s okay. We can take things slow if you want to. Okay?”</p><p>He nodded, looking up at you shyly. You chuckled, stroking his face, leaning in to brush your lips with his, caressing his chest with one hand as the other slid under his shirt, resuming your previous actions but at a slower pace. He squeezed his eyes shut at the contact, a few grunts escaping from his mouth. The bulge in his pants pressed against you, a lot harder- and larger-  than it had been not long ago.</p><p>“Well, someone’s excited,” you joked, slipping one hand down into his pants.</p><p>He threw his head backwards, biting on his lip as he stammered out, “Don’t- don’t tease me.”</p><p>You grabbed his cock in your hand, struggling to wrap it around its girth. Fuck, he was big. You slid your hand down to the base torturously slow, enjoying the way he hissed, fidgeting in his position, leaning back for support. You grinned, sliding your fist back up and swirling your thumb around the wet tip, smearing the thick pre-cum around before pressing down on the head, hard. He howled out loud, a strangled cry that got cut off when you covered his mouth with your free hand.</p><p>“Shh, we don’t want to wake Asmo,” you reminded him.</p><p>“T-too late,” he responded, still gasping at your touch, looking behind you.</p><p>You whirled around and just out of the corner of your eye, you caught a very naked Asmo leaning by a tree, looking at the two of you. “A-Asmo! How- how long have you been awake?” You stammered, temporarily halting your advances on Beel.</p><p>His lip curled, gaze piercing into your eyes. “Oh, it’s been a while,” he said, smile growing wider, still stroking himself. “Please, continue.”</p><p>Flustered, you turned back to Beelzebub, uncertain how if you should, as Asmo said, continue with the newfound attention. You began to pull away, but Beel grabbed your arm, staring up at you with a thoroughly lustful gaze, the red blush still on his cheeks.</p><p>Well, if he wanted you to continue...</p><p>Still hesitant, you began stroking him clumsily with awkward pauses, but soon you regained your footing, milking him as you slicked his entire shaft. You stared up at Beel and leaned in to kiss him while he squirmed, pulling back his foreskin to use as a makeshift onahole, focusing on the head of his cock. You pulled  away to admire the look on his face, no longer as innocent as you knew him to be. No, the way his face flushed as he gasped, eyes locked on a certain person behind you, moans falling from his gaping mouth… You weren’t sure if you could ever get this image out of your head.</p><p>You continued stroking him, long, measured strokes along his entire shaft, as your other hand began moving again, caressing his chest and pinching at his nipples. He moaned, covering his face with an arm to muffle the noise. You continued in this fashion, humming as you took pride in the way he came undone at your fingertips.</p><p>Before long, his breathing quickened and his gasps turned more urgent, staring up at you with pleading eyes. In compliance with his request, you sped up, savouring the way his moans grew in volume. You shifted backwards, twisting your first as you licked a stripe from his base along his shaft. He groaned, hands returning to grip your hips, holding on tightly as he came, hot sticky ropes of cum spurting across his shirt, some getting onto your hand and into your mouth. You raised your hand, swirling your tongue around the cum playfully, making a show of licking it up. He swallowed at the sight, blinking with a wide-eyed stare.</p><p>Then you giggled, smiling at him with a fondness within your eyes as he breathed hard, coming down from his high. Beel looked at you, fidgeting. “T-thank you, MC,” he said, face blushing again. You sat in that position, enjoying the sweet moment before a loud yelp sounded out from behind you, reminding you that you weren’t alone, and should probably get changed.</p><p>As the two of you brushed off the dirt on your clothes and turned back towards the tent, Belphie’s voice drifted over from behind.</p><p>“What did I tell you, Levi? Wasn’t that worth watching?” You turned around to see Belphegor and Levi appearing from the thicket of trees nearby, Belphie walking towards you in his usual nonchalant manner whereas Levi lifted his arm up to hide his obvious blush. Beelzebub jumped, startled, and fumbled with his clothes, zipping up his jacket to hide the cumstain.</p><p>“Would’ve been more worth it if you two joined us.” You quipped, trying to hold back a smile.</p><p>“J-j-join you? What are you talking about, MC?!” Levi exclaimed, blushing fiercer. Oh, it was always fun to tease this otaku.</p><p>Asmo too walked over, now wearing his clothes, thank God. “It’s about time the two of you arrived. <i>Finally</i> we can go back!”</p><p>“You guys can go by yourself. MC's staying here with us.”</p><p>Beelzebub looked quizzically at Belphegor, tilting his head to the side. “Why?”</p><p>Belphegor smiled, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. “Because I want to do… things with MC.”</p><p>Asmo rolled his eyes and sighed exasperatedly. “Then what’s the point in doing this in shifts?”</p><p>Belphie didn’t respond, instead looking at you with puppy dog eyes. On one hand, you really were tired, especially now since the adrenaline from before had worn off, but on the other hand… Belphie was just so adorable...</p><p>“MC, you’re starting to look bewitched. Just let Asmo and Beel go back together and stay with us.” Levi commented</p><p>Asmo sighed. “Time to admit defeat, Beel. Come on, I’m filthy from staying here for hours. Let’s go back and share a bath, okay?” His face lit up at the thought of that, completely wiping away any trace of his previous frown.</p><p>“No.” Beelzebub began walking towards the entrance of the forest, leaving Asmo behind. He whined, quickly jogging over to catch up. “Come on, Beel! Just this once? You know, you really are as big as I thought you’d be!”</p><p>The conversation soon faded as they left the forest, and you turned to Belphie and Levi. Well, it was just the three of you now.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>